Forever You
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah menyadari, selama ini... Sasuke selalu berada di sisinya, melindunginya, dan selamanya akan tetap mencintainya... SasuNaru Oneshoot. Special fic, Happy Bornday Yun Ran Livianda. Maaf telat. Boyslove. RnR?


**Disclaimer**

** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dia Bukan Aku milik Queen Nakey**

**Warning**

**OOC, misstypo, Aneh, abal, BoyXboy, cerita homo, dll.**

_Tuhan mengerti apa yang kurasakan…._

Pemuda _blonde_ itu menatap tulisannya sendiri, laptop selebar 14 inch itu kini tertata apik di atas mejanya, mengambil seluruh fokusnya, membuat ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan hiruk-pikuk semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Ia tetap duduk tenang, di meja restoran yang sudah dirinya pesan, dengan kacamata bening yang membingkai iris biru terangnya.

Wajah yang dulu selalu ceria itu kini begitu datar, kelereng biru sewarna langit yang dulu selalu berbinar kini berubah redup. Tidak ada lagi nyawa, tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang dirinya dapatkan, tidak ada kehidupan yang bisa mengalihkan kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

Pemuda itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya, melanjutkan menulis.

_Dia yang merubahku seperti ini… dia yang sudah membuat aku gila dan harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya._

_Kesakitan yang kurasakan tidak ada obatnya…_

_Kepedihan yang aku alami, semua orang juga harus menangis karenanya…_

Pemuda _blonde_ itu menggantungkan kesepuluh jemarinya di atas keyboard, ia menyayukan matanya, kemudian menghela napas berat.

_Cinta… kenapa harus sesakit ini?_

_Aku bahkan sudah tidak tahu apa itu manis?_

_Lidahku sudah tidak bisa merasakannya…_

_Aku membenci cokelat melebihi apa pun padahal dulu tidak bisa hidup tanpanya…_

_Aku benci melihat tawa orang lain, padahal dulu itu yang membuatku semangat menjalani semuanya…_

_Aku sadar hatiku semakin kotor, tak tersentuh air lagi sama sekali…_

_Hitam… hanya menunggu ditelan oleh kegelapan._

Air matanya menetes. Helaan napas panjang berhembus dari hidungnya. Mata itu berkedip sekali, mengabaikan lelaki berwajah rupawan yang kini menatapnya teduh. Menderita karena kepedihan yang belahan jiwanya rasakan.

_Apa kau bisa melihatku di sana, Teme? _

"Tentu saja aku melihatmu." Si _raven_ yang duduk di depannya menjawab. Mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh pemuda pirang yang sempat berhenti beberapa detik mengetik hanya untuk mengambil minumannya. Menyesapnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang kembali terguncang.

Membuat, si _raven_ hanya lagi-lagi menggapai angin kosong.

_Aku sekarang sudah menjadi penulis hebat seperti janjiku padamu…_

_Buku-bukuku sudah hampir semua terpajang di rak toko buku._

_Mereka selalu bertanya, kenapa ending cerita yang kubuat selalu berakhir duka? Tidak sekali pun aku membuat cerita happy ending seperti harapan mereka. Tetapi anehnya, mereka tetap menyukainya, mereka tetap membeli bukuku._

"Mungkin, karena lewat tulisanmu saja, mereka bisa merasakan tengah menjadi si tokoh utama yang sesungguhnya." Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu menjawab dengan ukiran senyuman tipis yang bisa menggetarkan hati siapa pun yang 'melihat'nya. "Mungkin juga, mereka berharap, pada akhirnya… kau bisa menuliskan cerita dengan akhir yang bahagia."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menulis cerita semenggelikan _happy_ _ending_." Naruto menahan napas. Pemuda beriris biru itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, hanya untuk menyingkirkan semua butiran bening yang menggunung di pelupuk mata. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menulis _happy_ _ending_? Sementara kisah cinta yang kualami sedemikian buruknya?"

Pemuda pirang itu bicara dengan suara bergetar. Membuat beberapa pasang mata di sekitarnya menoleh melihatnya, menatapnya iba. Namun dia sama sekali tidak ambil peduli, ia tetap menatap laptopnya, benda yang selama ini menjadi teman baiknya.

"Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk semuanya Sasuke. Kau yang sudah membuatku membenci semua makanan manis karena kehidupan pahit yang kujalani. Kau yang sudah mengambil semua keceriaanku, sehingga kini aku selalu murung dan lebih memilih menjauh dari teman-temanku.

Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan perubahan sikapku, karena kini… mereka bilang hatiku sudah tidak lagi seputih kulitmu. Kau yang harus mengembalikan sisi baikku, karena kehilanganmu, sudah membuatku selalu menyumpah tidak boleh ada satu pun di dunia ini yang bisa hidup bahagia setelah penderitaanku.

Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab _Teme_. Kenapa kau tega menghancurkanku sampai seperti ini?" Naruto menangis terisak. Mengabaikan tatapan semua orang yang memandangnya lirih kasihan. Seolah bisa merasakan kesedihan yang pemuda pirang itu rasakan. Kata-kata sederhana namun menyimpan makna dalam. Mengungkapkan sebagaimana menderitanya si pemuda yang sudah ada diambang kehancuran

"Kenapa kau mati tanpa membawaku?" Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Membuat Kushina, ibu yang sudah melahirkannya dan mengawasi ia sejak tadi di meja yang lain itu menangis sesenggukkan. Tidak kuasa melihat kehancuran yang putera bungsunya rasakan. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBIARKAN AKU MATI BERSAMAMU?!"

Naruto menggebrak meja. Ia mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Restoran ini milik orangtuanya, terserah dia mau melakukan apa.

"KENAPA KAU TERUS SAJA TIDAK MEMBIARKANKU MATI, BRENGSEK?!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Saat ia yang hendak menggapai pisau roti di depannya itu sekali lagi mengalami hal yang serupa. Pisau itu bergeser sendiri. Digerakkan tangan Sasuke Uchiha, yang sudah beberapa bulan ini meninggal dunia.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Berkali-kali juga ia mengalami kegagalan yang sama. Ia mendadak bisa melayang saat melompat dari lantai tinggi, tangannya mendadak kaku, saat dia hendak menancapkan pisau ke dalam perutnya, tali yang mengikat lehernya mendadak putus, saat ia berusaha menggantung dirinya.

Hanya satu kalimat yang selama ini selalu didengarnya setiap kali dirinya gagal mencoba mati.

_'Kau harus hidup.'_

Jelas saja ia mengenal siapa si pemilik suara? Seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab tentang kehancurannya. Seseorang yang sudah membuatnya gila dan merasa dunia sudah bukan lagi tempat yang layak untuknya.

"Biarkan aku mati, _Teme_…" Naruto merosot ke lantai, masih menangis pilu dengan posisi kepala menyandar ke kursi. "Kumohon biarkan aku mati…"

Kali ini ia mendapatkan dekapan hangat. Dari seorang wanita bersurai merah yang berusaha membuatnya kuat. Terus membisikkan kata-kata manis yang memberinya semangat. Mengatakan Sasuke akan sedih, jika melihat dirinya yang hancur, melayang, seolah tidak menapak tanah.

Naruto terus saja menangis dalam dekapan ibunya. Menanyakan kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat sehingga si _raven_ pergi meninggalkannya? Apa kekurangannya sehingga sudah tidak layak lagi berada di sisi pemuda Uchiha yang menjadi belahan jiwanya?

"Kau harus hidup…" sekali lagi Sasuke mengatakannya. Senyuman manis terukir di bibir pucatnya, iris kelamnya memandang sosok pirang di depannya penuh sayang, penuh perhatian.

Sasuke Uchiha…

Akan memastikan Naruto mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa kembali membuatnya tertawa.

**The end**

**Kemarin, Nay lagi ngeborong buku ke Gramedia. Terus nemu buku yg judulnya Dia Bukan Aku. Nay main ambil aja. Gak liat siapa pengarangnya? Yang jelas, pertama Nay pikirin judulnya itu sesuatu banget. Ngehehehe. Nay tiap baca babnya nangis. Sedih banget. Saking seriusnya, Nay baca Cuma 2 jam tamat loh.**

**Bacanya kayak baca SasuFemNaru, ceweknya mata biru, cowoknya matanya item.**

**Pas baca biodata penulisnya, ngerasa ditiban palu. Ternyata, yang nulis Author yg pename di ffnnya Sasukey Onyx-Blue Sky. Alias, sepupu Nay sendiri. Dan sejujurnya, sampe sekarang masih jadi rahasia aneh kenapa orang yang anti baca kayak dia bisa suka SasuNaru malahan jadi novelis? #Dicekek**

**Katanya, selama ini dia bahkan gak pernah baca tulisan para author keren diffn selain tulisan Nay, itu juga karena Nay maksa minta saran dan ngancem bakalan rebut pacarnya kalo dia ngelawan.. Hohoho. **

**Blah! Tapi tau gitu, Nay minta gratisan biar beli buku lain. #HUUUU. Ini gara2 kebiasaan Nay yg kalo buku gak pernah peduli siapa pengarangnya? Kalo judul udah ngena, cover bagus, biasanya sabet aja.**

**Dan gara2 novel itu, ampe sekarang masih kebayang, ditambah Nay punya utang ff spesial Ultahnya Yun. Akhirnya tercetuslah tulisan ini. Semoga hasilnya tidak merusak karya pemilik aslinya.**

**Dan Nay mutusin buat HIATUS dari FFN dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan.**

**Soalnya makin deket hari pernikahan, makin banyak juga kegiatannya. Jadi tolong dimaklum ya.**

**Oke, RnR?**

**Trims.**


End file.
